


Lonely together

by Stephics



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Post-Defenders, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephics/pseuds/Stephics
Summary: Loneliness is dangerous. But there might be a cure...





	Lonely together

The complexity of narcotics trafficking cases between United States and other countries, have led to an increasing number of operations to fight organised crime.

Collaboration agreements between governments have been facilitating the dismantling of illegal drug trade networks, but the task remained titanic.

That's why  _The Defenders_  had to take charge of the most sneaky in their area...

The official elements reported that nearly 1,000 lbs. of cocaine were found among the containers that arrived at the port of New York city, and when they wanted to catch those responsible, unfortunately escaped.

Sergeant Brett Mahoney revealed they managed to track down one of the subjects who was linked to ghost corporations, but his ability to leave no trace, falsify documentation and disguise to go unnoticed, made police operatives more difficult.

They needed to capture the suspect before he could scatter his nets again, and so they asked  _The devil of Hell's Kitchen_  for help.

Matt still didn't feel ready enough to return to the ring, but ended up agreeing because his skills would be useful to them.

Luke Cage worked alongside Iron Fist chasing sources that might release some information, while Daredevil teamed up with Jessica Jones to help her with the investigation.

On a Saturday evening, when they were in an empty warehouse looking for clues, a man came unexpectedly and threw a grenade. The place exploded in seconds, and though their lives were not at risk because its structure was too old and made of wood, they prefered to get out unharmed and let him go.

They were about to retire but Matt pointed out that the individual dropped a small object. It turned out to be a pen drive.

"Maybe it contains something we can use", mentioned Danny, still shaking the dust off his clothes.

"Take it to your office, Jess", ordered Matt, extending his hand to give it to her. "Check it out and—"

"You don't tell me what to do!", she snarled and grabbed him by the jaw to lift him up and hit his back with force against the wall of another building.

Matt anchored himself to her hands to counter his weight and tried to loosen up her grip, resisting the urge to return the attack so as not to damage her.

"Woah! I know we're all frustrated by this... But there's no need to—", Luke intervened, stepping forward trying to separate them.

"Stay out of this!", she shouted, stretching her free arm to shoved at his chest in an attempt to push him away and keep him from getting any closer.

"What— What do you want?", Matt babbled as best he could. His lips and cheeks being squeezed by her strong fingers, not allowing him to speak clearly.

Jess didn't have a proper answer to her outburst of anger, which is why she simply threw him to the ground and got lost into the alleyways, fleeing the scene...

 

What the hell had just happened there? Jessica left without an explanation, leaving everyone baffled.

Luke, being the one who knew her best, assumed that she only had lost patience because they'd been at it for days and still couldn't find anything. Matt just had the misfortune to cross her path and be where she could vent her rage.

Everyone decided to go about their business, but Matt just wanted to go to his apartment to rest.

When he arrived, he took off his suit. Then he took a quick shower and wrapped up a few ice cubes to place on his aching jaw and reduce the pain.

After that, he lay down in bed and closed his eyes to finally get some sleep.

-'-

Moments later, he heard someone knocking on his door without ceasing, and recognizing her unmistakable scent, he knew it was Jessica.

Reluctantly, Matt got up and headed there in a hurry or she would be able to break down the door if he didn't attend now.

He was already preparing himself to continue receiving her complaints, until he realized that she no longer radiated fury and that perhaps she had gone there with other intentions.

Was she coming to apologize for having assaulted him?

Still confused, he opened the door and stepped aside to let her pass.

"Murdock... I—", she was standing with her head lowered after closing the door behind her, but after noticing that Matt was only wearing his boxer briefs and looking up until she laid her eyes on his bare, scarred chest; Jess forgot everything she had to say. "Ugh, screw it!"

Before he could say something, she pulled him by the neck to make him lean over and kissed him furiously. His surprise was soon replaced with passion and corresponded in the same way.

He knew it was wrong, but couldn't help it. He just didn't want to spend another night completely alone...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your comments & kudos. Your feedback is highly appreciated ♥


End file.
